Blazing moon charpter 1:epilogo
by EdwardNewgate
Summary: a prmeira parte da minha histora,por favor comentem a mandem sugestoes
1. Chapter 1

Blazing moon

Cap 1: epilogo

-não,não,nãao!!!-acordei no meio da noite com um rugido de desespero.

Abri oseus olhos, a lua inundava meu quarto de luz por isso nem me preoculpei em ligar alguma minha cabeça novamente em meu travesseiro, a pensar sobre o que tinha acabado de sonhar .

-Estes sonhos não vão embora-disse para mim mesmo, ao pegar o travesseiro e colocar sobre minha face para abafar o meu rugido de raiva.

Continuei a olhar para a lua,a via la no céu tão livre, que tinha ateh inveja de sua liberdade,mas ,tinha que dormir por isso levantei-me e pisei sem querer em cima ne uma bola:

-droga,aquele velho num guarda as coisas dele!!

Fechei a janela e voltei a dormir...

SPLASH!!!

-aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!

-acorda garoto ja são sete da manhã-ouvi uma voz meio rouca a vir de cima da minha cabeça

Vi um homem de meia estatura, com um corpo bem definido e com idade já e meio careca.

-Pra que essa agua toda, pai???-perguntei eu, com vontade de lhe bater.

-já são sete da manha!!-disse ele rugindo-então levanta essa bunda dai e vai se trocar!!!

-ja vou, ja vou!!!-eu disse, com vontade de cair na cama novamente...

Me levantei, olhando o meu ´´quarto``, que era muito simples, mas fazia seu seviç um armario de madeira, uma cama e uma cabeceira em um quarto te madeira, as vezes me sentia como um cupim levantei, fui até a casa de banho ,lavei o rosto e coloquei um calção velho que estava em cima da minha comoda e vi um objecto a brilhar,cintilante na parede do meu uma faca, havia ganhado de minha mãe, ela me disse que me traria boa sorte...só me trouxe mais trabalho.

-vou ter que subir ai, wagner-rugiu meu pai novamente-temos que ir caçar!!!!

-ja vou caramba, tou a colocar meu calção!!!

Sai para fora da velha cabana de meu pai, Nate Black, e já agora, meu nome é Wagner Black, eu e meu pai vivemos em uma reserva no panamá, membros da tribo quileute.

-Bom, então vamos, tampinha!!!-disse eu ao meu pai, que estava a vestir uma blusa marrom, provavelmente feita por ele mesmo

E ele não me disse uma palavra, somente um tapa na cabeça.

E estavam todos lá.Alguns membros da reserva estavam a cortaar lenha, outros a preparar comida e as crianças estavam a ir para a escola.

-Vou pegar o camião, vou a cidade fazer compras para casa, e volto mais tarde

Ele se aproximou de mim e olhou em meus olhos:

-vc sabe o seu dever..-com um olhar de furar até paredes eu confirmeu com um aceno firme.

E meu pai foi a andar, a olhar para traz com um olhar de preoculpação,e foi ele sair para começar a andar para a floresta, fui a andar com calma a apreciar o caminho dentre a mata densa,somente a escutar o barulho dos animais.

-Esta na hora, por mais que eu odeie isso, tenho que fazer...-disse eu a mim mesmo, para ver se ganhava coragem...

Tirei o meu calção e os meus tenis , e me a visão de um lobo de pelagem branca como a neve, olhos castanhos e ameaç trabalho desde um tempo para cá era o de ser o vigia da aldeia, por que meu primo, Jacob Black, la dos estados unidos,de uma aldeia que acho que se chama forks, me avisou que os vampiros não eram de confiança e que alguem de nós deveria fazer rondas de vez em quando,somente para a proteção da pai concordou com ele imediatamente, me nomeando para o serviço.

Comecei a correr pela mata, a uma velocidade incrivel, os passaros todos se assustavam, fazendo um grande estardalhaço,mas dia após dia , nada...

Algumas horas depois de ter saido, sentei-me ao pé de umas rochas, a observar o ceu e as nuvens, sentia um vazio tao grande em meu peito, por que sempre estou a procura de um verdadeiro amor e nunca encontro...Acho que ninguem quer ficar com este lobo aqui...

-e ai, wagner???como vão as coisas??-virei-me e vi um rosto familiar,era meu amigo hugo.

Nós faziamos tudo juntos, desde a caçar a vigiar o era um bocado menor que eu, tem cabelo comprido e as boxexas muito grandes, costumo chamalo bulldog:

-tudo bem,estou a sentar aqui a pensar um bocado-disse eu, com um olhar serio em direção ao céu.

-ai sim???-disse ele com uma cara de quem iria aprontar.

- o q vc vai fazer???-olhei para ele com uma cara de desespero

Ele transformou-se e voou em cima de mim,eu , por insitinto me transformei tbm, e começamos a brigar no meio da por quebrar uma coitada de uma arvore...

-quero calções novos!!!!-disse eu , pelo pensamento-vc vai ver...

O mordi no pescoço e o deixei a sufocar até pedir para eu o soltar.

-haha, fracote!!

-um dia eu te pego ainda-disse ele todo ofegante.

Começamos a correr de volta para a aldeia, pois estavamos atrazados para o jantar

-aposto que chego primeiro pansudo!!!-eu o disse, com um tom de sarcasmo

-aaa se eu te pego wagner!!!!

E eu comecei a fugir com toda minha velocidade, minha pelagem estava a brilhar juntamente com o , nos destransformamos e nos vestimos.

já era noite , tentamos entrar de fininho para meu pai não nos vernos...

-AHA!!!!-disse meu pai, nos dando um cascudo na cabeça- só por causa disso, vcs vão lavar os pratos depois do jantar...

-É injusnto, o bulldog me atrasou-disse olhando para o ensopado que estava em cima da mesa

Ele tentou me dar uma chave, mas meu pai nos separou.

-voce nunca muda neh hugo-disse eu, rindo dele.

-um dia vc vai ver!!!!-meu pai o segurava com todas as forças , mas ele quase o arrastava.

Sentamo-nos na mesa e começamos a jantar

-Então, encontraram alguma coisa hoje, garotos???-perguntou meu pai, com um olhar fixo em mim.

-nada pai, como sempre nenhum morcego por ai...

-que bom, melhor assim-disse ele com uma cara de preoculpado.

-eu gostaria de um pouco de ação, pra varias-disse o hugo com um ar de entusiasmado.

-você?????-disse meu pai num tom de sarcasmo-huahauhauhuaha vc tem que treinar muuito ainda, vc ainda é muito novo, 17 anos como meu filho, vcs ainda tem muito pela frente...

-você é sempre profundo assim , num é pai??

-a, isso me lembra, o teu primo jake falar com você

Fiquei entusiasmado, gostava muito de falar com ele, ele é um otimo o jantar, e eu e o hugo fomos lavar os pratos enquanto meu pai via o jogo de futebol na televisão.

O burro do hugo quebrou dois, mais tudo bem, eles ja estavam velhos mesmo.

- boa noite, seu black- disse hugo a se despedir de nós-boa noite wagner.

- boa noite bulldog!!-falei eu, com uma cara de muito sono,e a ir ja dormir.

Comecei a digitar o numero para ligar ao jake:

-Alo-

-wagner???

-fala meu primão jaake, como você esta???

-estou bem, muito bem até-disse ele com uma voz bem animada

- a vicky tava a perguntar de vc esses dias, acho que ela ainda tem uma quedinha por você

-disse eu a rir dele

- hehehe,mande um beijo pra ela e diga que estou com saudades.

-jake vou ter que desligar, meu pai ja esta a reclamar das horas-eu disse , com a voz de meu pai no fundo a resmungar

-só me responda uma coisa-disse ele- alguma atividade por ai???

-nada, até agora nada-disse eu, com um tom desapontado.

-nao pare os turnos, eles podem aparecer

-ok jake, foi bom falar contigo, amanha falamos , abraço

-outro pra você-disse ele a desligar o telefone.

disse boa noite ao meu pai e fui deitar-me, pois amanha era outra caça.


	2. Chapter 2

-ai!- eu resmugnuei.

Levantei-me com as mãos nos olhos, a tapar a claridade do sol que inundava meu a esfregar os olhos,a ouvir o meu pai a se trocar no quarto ao lado.

-nossa que milagre-falava eu comigo mesmo- levantei na hora.

me troquei e fui para fora de casa esperar meu a bela manha que estava, vi o bulldog na janela do seu quarto a correr(estava atrasado) para se trocar.

-wagner-disse meu pai, com uma voz de macho alfa.

-fala velho

-hoje vocês vão ter compania na caça-disse ele com um tom sadico na voz.

-quem???-tinha receios de perguntar-não pode ser a...

-ela mesmo!!!-disse ele- ela vai se encontrar com vocês no meio da floresta,por isso vá acordar a mula do hugo e mecham essas bundas!!!

E la fui eu, a andar pra casa do hugo para ver se ele andava logo, com uma cara de desapontado, não tinha nada contra ela, é que ela sempre me atrapalhava nas caças.

-acorda logo!!!!-disse enquanto corria pra floresta-ela vai vir pra caça hoje!!

-o que???-disse ele com um animo nas palavras e um sorriso na cara.

Depois de ouvir aquilo, correu tão rapido quanto eu para floresta a dentro.

Paramos perto das arvores, escondemos as roupas la e nos transformamos.

Aquela mesma aparencia de sempre me abismava, um lobo de pelagem dourada, e com dentes muito grandes,sempre me perguntava se era o hugo çamos a correr em direçãoao ponto de encontro, o mais rapido que podiamos, pois ela odiava que nós nos atrasassemos para caças, mesmo que raramente ela vem conosco.

-chegam...-não deu tempo de nem terminar minha frase, senti duas enormes forças a me empurrar para o solo.

-aarghh-saiu-me um uivado de dor-so poderia ser você mesmo vicky!!!!-emiti meus pensamentos,rezando para que ela sentisse a mesma dor.

-bom te ver tambêm titio...-pensou ela em um som sadistico enquanto dava um latido que mais parecia um riso

- eu AMO mesmo quando você me chama disso!!!!!-queria arrancar aquelas palavras da cabeça dela.

-eu ria por dentro, eu sentia-olá hugo!!

-o..o..-pensou ele,com tanta vergonha que literalmente sua pelagem estava a ficar vermelha.

Tambem não era por em sua forma de lobo, sua beleza impressionava, uma pelagem loira muito claro, ofuscava meus olhos na luz do sol, seus olhos verde esmeralda derretiam até o coraçção mais frio.

-sai de cima de mim!!-disse,me virando subindo em cima dela-e agora??vai fugir???

-me larga seu troglodita

-okok, calma barbie-disse saindo de cima dela.

Como era esperado, ela me jogou no chão denovo, e hugo ainda me pisou por cima da cebeça.:

-grrrrrrr!!!-soutei um rugido e corri atraz deles.

Começamos a correr, a vicky a liderar, a procura de algum odor que nos levasse a um dos ´´frios``.Depois de horas a fio:

-ok vamos fazer uma pausa-vicky disse, a correr para a floresta a dentro- vou me trocar e ja volto.

-okok-eu disse , pisando na calda do hugo para ele não correr atraz dela- nós estaremos aqui, não é hugo???

-cllaaaaaarroooo-disse com uma cara de bobo enquanto se destranformava.

Nos trocamos e estavamos a sentado em uma pedra a olhar para o horizonte, pois o céu estava muito lindo aquele estava a contar flores, pelo jeito ele tinha encontrado sua ´´impressão natural``.De repente, senti um par de mãos a tapar- me os olhos, tao macias quanto uma nuvem:

-Nossa, parece que tem um pedreiro a me abraçar-eu sabia que ela iria querer me matar depois disso.

-seu pivete!!!- disse ela a me dar um tapa nas costas

-eu sou mais velho que vocè!!!!

Nem deu tempo, hugo ja a estava a abraças.

-calma ai bulldog-disse ela a lhe dar um beijo no rosto-muito bom te ver.

Ele ficou maluco, pensei que iria é era linda. tinha uma pele lisa, macia, não muito morena, tinha os olhos verdes como lindas pedras de jade, um cabelo loiro, perfeito, que qualquer mulher daria a alma para ter. Estava vestida com um top minusculo, e uma saia muito pequena sendo tao linda, ainda nao era a minha praia.

-se o tio mike te visse assim, ele te matava

e se você contar pra ele, eu te mato!!

-uuu que medo, uma piveta como você me mat...-ia me aproximando do seu rosto quando senti um cheiro estranho vindo da floresnta a um para os outros e nos transformamos , rasgando completamente nossas roupas e começamos a correr com velocidade maxima até o cheiro.

-fiquem em formação, pode ser um deles!!!-disse vicky, com um tom de firmesa

-tudo bem-dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Chegamos ao ponto , de onde supostamente vinha o çamos a procurar por pistas, e de repente ouvimos um barulho.

-agora!!!-disse a vii, se virando na diração do barulho

Colocamos os nossos dentes e garras para fora, a rosnar para o alvo.Não podiamos acreditar em nossos olhos...


	3. Chapter 3

-eu não podia acreditar nos meus olhos-pensei eu enquanto olhava estupefacto para aquela cena...

Eu sentia o vento a congelar a minha volta, uma aura sombria começara a entrar dentro daquela floresta.

-vejo que há três rafeiros perdidos na floresta-ouvia-se uma voz suave e leve dentre aquela parte da floresta.

Eu, a vii e o hugo paramos, e olhamos atentamente para aquela coisa...Eu só sentia o cheiro de morte.

-NÂO ATAQUEM AINDA!-disse a vii bolando uma estrategia.

Era um sanguessuga, mas para mim não era um comum, parecia ter um ar mais ``realeza`` nesta.

Ela nos olhava com ollhos vermelhos como o sangue, tinha a pele muito palida e um cabelo extermamente claro, quando palavras sairam da sua boca, com uma voz ardente e suave ao mesmo tempo:

-Olha, olha, três vira-latas perdidos na floresta,que peninha...-disse caçoando de nós.

-AGORA!-disse a vii, voando em direção daquela figura fantasmagorica.

Nós pulamos ao mesmo tempo de cima da ravina para a apanhar , mas só ouvi certas palavras sairem de sua boca

-DOR!

Eu não conseguia mais me concentrar, sentia uma dor extremamente grande em meu corpo, só tive tempo de parar e olhar para o hugo e a vii, que se contorciam no chão tambem.

Com a agonia, nao consegui mais me conter e me destransformei,como o resto da alcateia.

-Ha ha ha.-disse ela com um tom ironico- vocês não são os todos poderosos? Então tentem me matar!

-o que você quer aqui?-disse eu com um hurro de raiva, a tentar me levantar do chão.

Olhei para os meus lados e vi que a vii e o hugo estavam desacordados, a dor era demais para eles.

-Vim trazer uma mensagem dos vultori-disse ela

-E qual seria essa?-disse eu, em pé a me preparam para transformar e lhe arrancar a face.

-Não fiquem no nosso caminho, ou toda a alcateia morrera!

-AAARRGGHHH-não resisti a aquela tentação e a ataquei com tudo o que tinha.

Enquanto saltei em sua direção, fui me transformando e estiquei minhas garras até elas se encontrarem com o seu corpo, pelo que vi fez um corte profundo em seu corpo, com a dor ela saltou para traz , para se defender.

-desgraçado!-disse ela, enfurecida-Você vai sentir minha ira agora!

Ela saltou em minha direção ,e eu na dela,enquanto sua mão se esticava para traz, para me dar um soco, eu fui rapido o bastante para a conseguir morder no pescoço, a fazendo perder muito na ravina, eu ainda com os dentes em seu pescoço, e ela a sangrar muito disse:

-DOR!

E eu não suportei a dor novamente,cai descontrolado no chão, me remechendo pela dor agoniante de seu poder.

-ISSO é jogo sujo-disse enfurecido

-gostou?-enquanto ela falava eu não acreditava em meus olhos, as suas feridas estavam a cicatrizar a uma velocidade muito grande.

-Agora para acabar com sua insolencia, MORRA-Somente vi a sua mão a levantar em minha direçao enquanto estava com o corpo no chão, destransformado, de frente para ela, seria aquele o fim?

A minha vida passou pelos meus olhos, minha mãe, meus amigos, minha vida...foi quando ouvi um uivo de esperança.

Algo tinha tirado a sua atenção de mim,olhei para o lado para ver o que era.

-Não pode ser...-disse eu enquanto olhava estupefacto para uma figura em cima da ravina.

Um lobo, com a pele cor dourada, com o dobro do meu tamanho, com dentes do tamanho de espadas estava a frente de meus olhos.

-PAI!-disse eu com um urro-caia fora daqui ela é muito forte!

Ela levantou-se e olhou para aquela me arrastei para perto do hugo e da vii e os acordei...

-Já é hora de levantar mamãe?-disse o hugo

-CALABOCA!-disse eu lhe dando um tapa na orelha e ele acordou para a realidade-acorda a vii que nós temos um sanguessuga para pegar.

A sanguessuga se levantou e falou com o meu pai:

-Você acha que pode me deter?-antes dela terminar sua frase, ela levou com uma pancada de meu pai, que era estremamente rapido no voou na direção oposta da ravina e quebrou muitas arvores na trajetoria.

Eu me transformei para a judar meu pai, enaquanto o hugo acordava a vii.

-Então vamos acabar com isso pai?-enquanto falava parei em seu lado, já transformado.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele correu em direção a ela, , eu mal o consegui a acompanhar no caminho

- minha mensagem esta dada-disse a sanguessuga, machucada, com um braço torcido- vou indo, mas não tardo a te ver denovo, vira-lata-disse ela enquanto olhava em minha direção.

Ela conseguir escapar de nossas garras,extemamente rapida ela desapareceu nas sombras da estava exausto e me destransformei, e meu pai fez exactamente o mesmo.

-Filho-disse ele se aproximando- temos trabalho a fazer!


End file.
